


口非心是

by landanding



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Size Difference, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 体型差, 否认情感, 符合原作, 第一次, 轻度BDSM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landanding/pseuds/landanding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>过了很久很久多瑞安才发现，他还在等着铁牛了结他挑起的这件事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	口非心是

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [half the lies you tell aren't true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719679) by [radiophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiophile/pseuds/radiophile). 



> 暂定名：多瑞安·帕弗斯是个傻缺
> 
> 再一次地，没有[Cecilia](http://psikeval.tumblr.com/)和[Helen](http://canistakahari.tumblr.com/)在过程中一直支持我，我是不可能写出这篇文的。你们好棒，谢谢你们 ;o; ♥
> 
> 另外，大声感谢Anna激发了对#Bullstache的爱。你和[你的](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2681414) [文](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2689559)至少要对此负一半责任。

 

多瑞安料想铁牛一见到他就会仇视他。其实，他料想瓦兰提姆以南的任何人都会仇视他；这样的想法帮他节省了不少时间，也避免了许多麻烦。两人的初次会面当然也没能动摇他的这种假设。壮硕的库纳利——即便以库纳利的标准来看，他的身量也称得上壮硕——眯起独眼，歪着一颗长角的脑袋，将一柄和多瑞安差不多高的战斧抡到肩上。他浑身沾满血污，看起来和所有泰文特人印象中那个野蛮种族的典型代表毫无二致。

“当心，”他低声吼道，“漂亮的总是最危险。”

“你的朋友疑心挺重，”多瑞安回答，将不悦藏在笑容背后。

这么说库纳利不信任来自泰文特的法师。令人震惊。要是情况允许，多瑞安很乐意继续煽动对方的敌意。不过当时他们都有更要紧的事。结果直到两周以后——或者说一年又两周以后，看你愿意怎么算了——多瑞安才找到机会将他的想法付诸行动。那时候他已经正式加入审判庭，住进了药房旁边的小屋。铁牛和他那帮有着自作聪明的名字的佣兵们则同审判庭的士兵们一起，在海文的城墙外扎了营。

他们原本没什么机会碰面，更别说交谈了，直到审判官决定带他们一起去辛特兰。

他们在那里只待了不到一个星期，但多瑞安可是天天度日如年。表面上他们的任务是关闭裂隙，同时发展审判庭的势力，可实际上，大部分时间他们都在给无能的农夫跑腿传信。他加入审判庭绝不是为了在这瘟潮诅咒的乡下地方东跑西颠，做些鸡毛蒜皮的琐事，然而替代选项只有返回泰文特，那根本算不上是一个选项。

为了从沉闷的旅途、崎岖的道路和糟糕的天气当中给自己找点消遣，多瑞安把注意力转向了铁牛。他知道，现在铁牛随时都有可能想起之前悬而未决的事情，矛盾早晚要以某种形式爆发。多瑞安并不想和对方正面冲突，但他也决不会允许库纳利把自己打个措手不及。不管即将交锋的是武器也好，言语也罢，都得按多瑞安的游戏规则来。

问题是，初次见面时铁牛所表现出来的敌意好像凭空消失了。任凭多瑞安再怎么挑衅，他总是淡定地用漠不关心来化解，有时甚至还有点享受的样子——这一点更让多瑞安备感愤怒。多瑞安确信，这些都是经过对方精心策划的——绝对是，没人能一直忍受他无休无止的唠叨抱怨和愈演愈烈的傲慢无礼，还不受一点儿影响。然而最终，多瑞安还是彻底放弃了拐弯抹角的伪装，决定直击目标，让他无法回避。

队伍再次停下来稍作休息顺便增加补给时，多瑞安领着铁牛来到营地边缘。审判官见他们经过，扬起了一根眉毛，但没说什么。塞菈忙着检查她的弓或者什么类似的东西；多瑞安只关心她是否全神贯注，没功夫注意他们。等他们来到差不多所有人的听力范围之外，多瑞安便板起脸，转身面对铁牛。

“咱们就在这儿解决吧，”多瑞安双手扶在胯上说。

如果铁牛有发际线的话，他的眉毛这会儿一定已经深深地消失在其中了。这一次，多瑞安总算震住了对方，他感到十分满意。

“在这儿？让这么多人看着？”铁牛问。他的语气很是佩服。

“要是你想私下里解决，咱们也可以等回到海文再说，”多瑞安叹了一口气。

“嘿，只要你喜欢，我都没问题，”铁牛说完，咧开大嘴笑了起来。这……和多瑞安预想中的反应有些出入。“碎石可能有些碍事。不过我可以把你压在那边那块大石头上。”

多瑞安眨了眨眼。“对不起，你说什么？”

“唔，这里的碎石地会把咱们的膝盖弄得一塌糊涂，我倒是可以把你抱起来，不过那样我就没有多余的手能——”

“你他妈在说什么呢？”多瑞安脱口而出，不过他其实很清楚，清楚得可怕。

“ _你_ 又在说什么？”铁牛问，他似乎是真的糊涂了。

十几种截然不同的情绪在多瑞安胸中竞相翻腾。最后胜出的是愤慨，多瑞安听见自己用毫不留情的口吻说，“你竟然以为我会向你求爱？”

“哎哟，”铁牛笑着说。他挠挠下巴，又耸了耸肩，这动作由他那副肩膀做出来，失去了原本应有的随意。“好吧，那你把我带到这个僻静的地方说要‘解决’，到底是为了什么？”

“就因为这两个字？”多瑞安问，紧接着又举起一只手。“别回答我。咱们就假装刚才的几秒钟没有发生过。”

铁牛交叉双臂抱在胸前，又是一个简单的动作，却又一次被他做得毫无必要地花哨。他就不能老老实实地站定一秒吗？最好再穿件衣服？

“我的 _本意_ ，”多瑞安顽强地恢复了沉着冷静，“是这样的，把你想对我说的统统说出来。指控，侮辱，威胁，或者以上全部。我宁愿你现在就把它们全都从胸脯里倒出来”（ _不要去想他的胸脯_ ）“也不想让它们持续发酵，然后在我最意想不到的时候爆发。”

“你看我像心里有话憋着不说的那种人吗？”铁牛问。好吧，有道理。但事情怎么可能这么简单。

“你是库纳利！而我是个泰文特法师！”多瑞安恼怒地提高了音量。沉着冷静到此为止。

“瓦瑞克是矮人，塞菈喜欢用箭射东西，审判官有只发绿光的手，还有——”

“行了，你的笑话我听懂了。讲得不错。”多瑞安打断他。“你肯定明白我的意思了。就算是你也不该蠢到那个地步。”

“就当我真那么蠢吧，”铁牛拉长音调说。“何不解释一下呢。用简单点儿的词，免得我跟不上。”

“你我都为审判庭卖命，但咱们俩可算不上是盟友，”多瑞安觉得越来越烦躁。铁牛在玩弄他，他在装傻，目的就是多看一会儿多瑞安烦躁不安的样子。那就看吧。多瑞安也学铁牛的样子抱起胳膊，说，“我在等你了结你在赤崖挑起的事。”

“我不记得我挑起过什么事，”铁牛有些困惑。

“你当时说我不值得信任，我知道现在你的看法也没有改变，我希望你能坦白说出来，”多瑞安的最后一点耐心也已消耗殆尽了。“我也跟你直说了吧，和一个随时可能调转剑刃指向我的人并肩战斗实在太累了。”

多瑞安对铁牛说过那么多不客气的话——尖刻的评论、琐碎的意见、幼稚的辱骂和严厉的指责——除了刚刚这句坦白，其它哪句也没能让铁牛做出现在的反应。他呆立了一会儿，表情变得令人担忧地茫然。

这个瞬间一晃而过。铁牛摇摇头，一脸严肃地 _哈_ 了一声。

“你怕我，”他说。这不是提问，铁牛只不过刚刚意识到这个事实。

“还没到那个地步，”多瑞安说，心里却觉得对方多少有些道理。“但你难道要责怪我的谨慎吗？我知道你们库纳利是怎么对待法师的。我还是泰文特人，难道我该认为你会给我些优待？”

“我是Ben-Hassrath，不是Arvaarad，”铁牛说，异族的词语听来既生硬又清晰。“我不归Antaam管辖，也没兴趣改变任何人的信仰。”

“没兴趣改变别人的信仰？”多瑞安重复道。“你是哪门子的库纳利？”

“你又是哪门子的Vint？”铁牛反问道。他似乎找回了平日里的幽默，露出一个慵懒的笑容。“你最近杀过奴隶，还是施展过血魔法仪式？”

“最近没有，不过近来几周我都忙得很，”多瑞安答道，情绪有所缓和。

铁牛深深地吸了一口气，他的胸脯（ _不要看他的胸脯_ ）鼓了起来，接着他又重重地将气呼出。多瑞安觉得他脚下的草都被吹得沙沙作响了。

“会在你我之间造成问题的只有一件事，那就是你试图伤害无辜，明白了？”铁牛简短地说。“我认识你时间不长，不过我看人很准。我打赌伤害无辜不是你的兴趣所在。”

“你的推测……不能算错，”多瑞安承认道。

“那我们就没事儿了！”铁牛宣布，语气毫无必要地热情。接着他又鼓励似地拍了拍多瑞安的肩膀，差点把他放倒在地。“别担心了，老兄。我对你没有意见。”

多瑞安向后缩了缩，揉着肩膀上无疑很快就要出现淤青的地方。“随你怎么说，”他又气又恼，觉得自己像个十足的傻瓜。他不想就这么算了，于是又说：“真不敢相信，你竟会以为我想勾引你。”

“不是说好假装这事儿没发生过嘛，”铁牛笑着说。

“没错，”多瑞安不容置疑地说。“没发生过。但我得说清楚，你的思路简直荒唐至极。”

“想想总可以吧，”铁牛伤心地说。“刚见面时我就说过你漂亮，还记得吗？”

“这和说天是蓝的没什么区别，”多瑞安下意识地答道。铁牛发出一阵低沉的笑声，他没有在意，因为这里边显然没有什么好在意的，然后继续说：“你还说了我是最危险的。”

“这话也是认真的，”铁牛欣然道。

多瑞安不喜欢让别人说最后一句话，不过掂量一番之后，他决定这一次可以见好就收。他恼火地最后叹了一口气，转身往营地走去。铁牛一边吹着走调的口哨一边紧紧跟在后面。

 

\---

 

过了很久很久多瑞安才发现，他还在等着铁牛了结他挑起的这件事。

 

+++++

 

事情发展成这样是多瑞安始料未及的。当然，过后回想时，所有的事才都变得明晰了。自打第一次的误会——那件他们说好假装没有发生的事——之后，两人就一直在无可挽回地朝着这个方向前进。只不过铁牛总是想把它说成性事的开端，而多瑞安也无法阻止他，因为若是阻止，就说明那件从来没有发生过的事实际上，确实，发生了。

事实是，两人都知道它的确发生了，而且谁都不怎么擅长假装它没发生过。

结果就发生了这件事，这件新的……

“我是认真的，”多瑞安喘着气说，使劲儿拍了铁牛肩膀一下好引起他的注意。“就这一次，而且，如果你敢告诉任何人，我就—— _操_ ！”

“你说了算，”铁牛答道。多瑞安看不见他，但能从他的声音里听出这该死的家伙在笑。

铁牛正跪在地上，脸贴着多瑞安腹部，一只手徒劳地试图解开一个环扣，另一只手则几乎环握住多瑞安的一条大腿。他只要再稍微低一点头，分别位于多瑞安身体两侧的那两只角的顶端就会戳进墙里。真正地把他钉在原地。多瑞安对这个想法没有一点兴趣，他的膝盖也 _没有_ 发软。

“我要你认真听，”多瑞安说，他感到呼吸困难，希望这一点没有通过言语泄露出去。他的手刚好放在了铁牛肩膀上，他便让它一直留在那里，只是顺便。

“噢，我是想要你，”铁牛说。“特别认真。[1]”

多瑞安发出一声呻吟。这完全是因为他竟然允许这个连俏皮话都说不好的人碰自己，而绝对不是因为铁牛使劲儿捏了捏他的大腿。

“好多扣子，”铁牛嘟哝着，不满地咬着其中一个。他连第一个环扣都还没解开，尽管他的手指出人意料地灵活，但它们似乎对当前的任务并不上心。

“你要是连怎么脱下我的衣服都不知道，”多瑞安说，“那也不配享受里面的东西。”

“直接撕开是很轻松啦，不过——”

“你还想要你的小命？聪明人。”

“你不是还有好多件嘛，”铁牛抗议道。他还在捏多瑞安的大腿。真烦人。

“我的衣服不是 _消耗品_ ，”多瑞安没好气地说。不过，为了保护他最喜欢的一套衣服免遭蹂躏，绝对没有其它原因，他还是伸手开始解自己那些该死的衣扣。

他的衣服的确有很多扣子，即使熟练如多瑞安，也花了好久才把衣服全脱下来。铁牛一直跪在他面前，充满渴望地看着他宽衣解带。多瑞安想说点什么，但无论如何也想不出什么可说的，因此，很长时间里他听到的只有两人沉重的呼吸，布料与皮革摩擦的声音，以及最后一件丝制衣料发出的轻柔声响。

终于，他赤身裸体地站在铁牛面前，心中最天然、原始的那一部分在恐惧中缩成了一团。几个月以来多瑞安一直视铁牛为威胁，但现在他不那么看了，不完全那么看了。然而当最后一件衣服落在地上，铁牛缓缓起身，多瑞安向上——再向上，继续向上——看着他，心里一时间只剩下逃跑的冲动。

铁牛向后退了一步。

“你上哪儿去，”多瑞安问道，惊异于自己竟然警觉地提高了声音。

“哪儿也不去，”铁牛保证道。他用手指关节顺着多瑞安的胸膛一路抚摸下去，多瑞安不知道该对这漫不经心却又十分亲昵的举动作何反应。“只是欣赏美景。”

多瑞安非常清楚自己有多好看。他也不是一个害羞的人。这种情景下他没有任何理由脸红，所以他没有脸红。

“除了欣赏，我希望你还打算做点别的，”多瑞安说，话里也许有些虚张声势的成分。

“噢，这可说不好，”铁牛逗他道。“你可以就这么漂漂亮亮地站着，让我来解决这个。”他漫不经心地握住自己那话儿，他身上那条可笑的宽松马裤将那东西的大小形状勾勒得一清二楚。

“我会离开这个房间，”多瑞安说。一秒钟后他才意识到，自己说这话时并没有看着铁牛的脸。这重要吗？他的口腔越来越湿润，连他自己也无法否认。“如果你今晚就只想做这个，我会拿起我的衣服，立刻离开这个房间。”

“那多可惜，”铁牛喃喃道。他依然站在多瑞安刚好够不到的地方，并没有要靠近的意思。他开始脱衣服（如果平时的他算是穿着衣服的话），多瑞安张开嘴，但反对的话语都变得结结巴巴，最后无声地消散了。

铁牛的肩甲发出几声尖叫后重重地落在地上。他的靴子也被一只一只地踢掉，第二只好像穿了盔甲一样，撞地之后又锵锵响着滑出去好远。接下来是宽阔的腰带，而他的裤子显然只靠这条腰带固定，因为腰带一脱，它马上就开始顺着他的两胯往下滑落。它在最后一刻不情不愿地停了下来，挂在铁牛勃起的下体上。这画面本是很好笑的，但多瑞安一点看笑话的心情也没有。

他的掌心隐隐作痛，指尖的魔法呼之欲出。多瑞安这一生里，从来没有这么渴望过看一个人的裸体。

铁牛拉开了裤腰上的束绳；他竟然要和一个穿束绳裤的人上床，晚些时候，多瑞安会记得为此感到应有的羞耻。铁牛摆脱了最后一件丑陋的衣物，从地上的一堆布料里迈步出来。多瑞安感到白炽的热浪充斥了全身。

他的第一反应是有点疯狂的： _造物主啊，他会把我弄残废的_ 。但多瑞安强压住震惊的情绪，摆出一副泰然自若的样子。

“唔，”他想开口，又停了下来。还能说什么呢？没有必要纵容铁牛已经过剩的自信心。

“唔，”他重新说。“还真是着急啊。”

铁牛发出一阵低沉的笑声，其实更像是低吼，懒散地抚摸着自己下体。这时候多瑞安才意识到自己一直在盯着它看，从铁牛开始脱衣服时起，他就没再看过其它地方。

多瑞安努力把视线移回铁牛脸上。他的视线花了些时间才到达目的地，他尽情享受了路上的风景。铁牛正灿烂地笑着，这个洋洋自得的大块头一点都不迷人。

“噢，你好啊，想起来我还在这儿了，是不是？”铁牛说。

“真好笑，”多瑞安冷冷道。“除了站在这儿大眼瞪小眼，我们还要不要做点别的？”

“你看起来好像需要一点空间，”铁牛耸耸肩。“你好像有点……”

多瑞安眯起眼睛。“你觉得我紧张了？”

“紧张也没关系嘛。”

“ _Vishante kaffas_ ，我又不是害羞的小姑娘！”多瑞安吼道。

铁牛咧嘴一笑。“这可——”

“噢，快别自鸣得意了，”多瑞安嘶声道。接着，不等铁牛再说一个字，多瑞安便朝他冲了过去。

值得肯定的是，铁牛也没有半秒的犹豫。他轻而易举地接住多瑞安，又毫不费力地抓着他的腰将他抱离地面。多瑞安想感觉受到冒犯，他心里肯定有一部分是感觉被冒犯了的。不过这个部分的他眼下不知所踪了。他尽全力用双腿盘住铁牛的腰，膝盖置于对方宽阔胸膛的两侧，双手抓着铁牛的肩膀——当然他并不是真的需要这种额外的支撑。多瑞安的下体夹在两人中间，这会儿已经又热又硬，铁牛再次发出隆隆的低吼，声音直通多瑞安的命根子。造物主保佑他。

“走，”多瑞安下令。“要做也得去床上。”

“亲一个，”铁牛说。真是没头没脑，不过多瑞安觉得满足他这个请求也无妨。

铁牛的嘴很宽，薄薄的嘴唇上有几道伤疤，周围全是疏于打理的坚硬胡茬。多瑞安没喝那么多酒，他不承认——就算是在私底下也不行——铁牛接起吻来比他以往的任何床伴都更温柔。他滚烫的舌头比多瑞安所习惯的要粗糙一些，但这个吻并不陌生。这令多瑞安有些不安，毕竟这才是他们第一次接吻。

他从吻中挣脱，“床。”

“到底是谁着急啊？”铁牛说，借机又吻了他一下。

“我可没说我不急，”多瑞安指出。为了强调，他微微弓起后背，让自己的下体与铁牛的胸膛贴得更紧一点。

铁牛又吻了他一次，一边吻一边笑着，仿佛他控制不住似的。这一举动并没有让多瑞安觉得甜蜜。

几个快步之后，多瑞安被毫无尊严地丢到了床上，他撞上床垫又弹起来，肺里的空气全被挤了出来。他咒骂一声，轻轻踢了铁牛的肋骨一脚以示谴责。铁牛抓住他那只脚，单手环握住他的小腿肚还绰绰有余，用拇指缓缓摩挲他的踝骨。

“你在我床上很好看，”铁牛评价道。他爬上床，床垫立即深深陷了下去。他仍然抓着多瑞安的脚，把它掰向一边，慢慢分开多瑞安的大腿，然后在自己制造的这个空间里安顿下来，说，“你应该常到我床上来。”

抓着多瑞安小腿的手指顶端是磨钝的指甲，像动物的爪子。他再一次强行压制住潜意识中最本能的那一部分。 _危险_ ，它悄声说，这样把腹部暴露出来太危险。但多瑞安才不是猎物，从来不是。他微笑着露出牙齿，胳膊伸到头顶上方，开始摇摆臀部，一次，两次。铁牛看着他，仿佛这是性命攸关的大事。他张开嘴，用火热的舌头舔了舔下嘴唇。

“还是专心当下的事吧，”多瑞安说这话的语气，曾被一位旧情人称为“快操我”的语气。粗俗，却也贴切。

它显然达到了预期中的效果。

 

\---

 

过了一会儿，多瑞安总算能喘息着说话了，“不要留下淤青，谢谢。”

“你不是法师吗？”铁牛问，不过他马上停了下来。多瑞安的脖子重新暴露在冷得惊人的空气中。

“不是那种法师，”多瑞安咬着牙说。

“那你是哪种法师？”铁牛笑道。

“很容易留下淤青的那种，另外还是动动念头就能把东西点着的那种，所以， _不要淤青。_ ”

“要是藏在别人看不见的地方呢？”铁牛问，低沉的声音里满是承诺。他低下头，沿着多瑞安的胸膛舔下去，牙齿轻轻刮过他的乳头。

多瑞安绝对没有发出呜咽。

 

\---

 

淤青终究还是要有的，这一点多瑞安很确定，不过他现在顾不了那么多了。

“铁牛，”他说。接着又说了一次，“铁牛——”狠狠咬着下嘴唇，为的是不再出声恳求。

“准确地说，是‘铁牛’”竟然抬起头来纠正多瑞安，笑得像个傻子，“我喜欢带着冠词。[2]”

“我才 _不要_ 那样叫你，尤其是在你——我拒绝那样叫你！”荒谬。

铁牛用多瑞安的肌肤闷住自己的笑声。

“还是，还是继续吧，”多瑞安说。 _求你了。_

“会让你满足的，别担心，”轻咬他的大腿内侧，用尖锐甜美的疼抵消持续不断的隐隐作痛。“我想让时间长一点。”

“别这么残忍。”这不是乞求，不是。

“你不是说只有这一次嘛，”铁牛提醒他，不过他扭了扭手腕，另一只手将多瑞安的胯部按在床上。“让我细细品尝吧。”

“我不是——” _我不是认真的，你怎么会不明白我不是认真的_ “我的意思是只有这一晚，不是只有这一次。”

“喔？”他的独眼直放光，不安的情绪又在多瑞安心中抬起头来。

“不是挑战，”他连忙补充道。

“听起来很像啊，”又笑了起来，双手为了新的目标继续耕耘着。多瑞安想要抗议，最终却用一只手捂住了嘴。他不信任自己的嘴巴。

 

\---

 

铁牛操他时让多瑞安翻了个身。 _这样更容易_ ，他说，这时他已经花了几个钟头用手指帮多瑞安做准备，期间让他高潮了两次，而他自己的满足成了一件次要的事。多瑞安浑身湿透、四肢酸痛，却依然想要更多，这简直不可思议，可他就是想要，还任凭铁牛摆布自己。 _尽管我也很想看你骑我_ ，铁牛说。多瑞安理应对这句糟糕的台词好好奚落一番，但他吸进肺里的空气只勉强充满了肺叶，而他努力发出的那个颤抖的、类似于笑的声音为他换来了肩膀上的一吻。

他大张着双腿，大腿内侧紧绷的皮肤隐隐作痛。铁牛不知用了什么法子，在他身体内外都能与他契合，一条粗壮的胳膊搂住多瑞安的腰，宽大温暖的手掌覆在他心脏的位置，另一只手撑在床垫上。他的身体既结实又健硕，多瑞安能安然无恙也全是靠了他，边在他耳旁低语 _好了，好了_ ，边以无止境的耐心一寸一寸推入他体内。多瑞安想象着铁牛脊柱的弧度，想象着他在自己上方弯下腰时背上大块肌肉的张驰，想象着他的身体完全遮住了自己。他撑在床上的手就在多瑞安脑袋边上，多瑞安像看着另一个人的手一样看着自己的手缓缓伸了出去，手指钻进铁牛掌心底下。

铁牛用他自己的手盖住多瑞安的手，尽力将两人的手指交缠在一起，然后牢牢攥住。他就这样握着多瑞安的手一直把他操到半死。

 

\---

 

天色渐渐转灰。很快太阳就会升起，这一夜也就正式结束了。

多瑞安应该回到主堡他自己的房间里去。他还有一摞书没看，还要给梅维莉丝写封信。他现在彻底清醒了，感觉好像被人当成毛巾拧干过一样。他不能让人看见自己这副样子在黎明前夕溜出铁牛的房间。

他要下床，离开这里。随时都可以。

屋子里出奇地冷，这多半要归功于缺了一大块的房顶。真是野蛮。简直跟睡在外面任凭风吹雨打没什么两样。多瑞安之所以还没跳下床去，唯一的原因就在于这张床碰巧特别暖和。准确地说， _铁牛_ 特别暖和。而且他那硕大的身躯实际上比看起来要柔软，靠上去更是出乎意料地舒服。

“我们别继续搂着了，”多瑞安大声说。

“你说了酸——算，”铁牛打着呵欠答道。

“你要睡了吗？”多瑞安问。

“你不睡吗？”铁牛揉着眼睛问。“该死。我好累，不过如果你想继续的话——”

“你能不能想点别的，哪怕只有该死的一秒？”多瑞安呻吟道。“我的意思是，如果你要睡觉，我可以……我该走了。”

“唔。随你方便，”铁牛说。他似乎满不在乎，这很好。多瑞安一点也不失望。

“如果我在这里睡着了——”

“你不用跟我解释，多瑞安，”铁牛笑道，把一只大手放到多瑞安头上。他用手指梳理着多瑞安的头发，如此冒犯的举动，换了其它任何时候都足以让他丢掉小命，不过反正多瑞安的头发早已毫无希望地缠成了乱糟糟的一团，而铁牛还轻轻抓着他的头皮，作弊。“你想走便走。要是想留下，那也没问题。你不愿意的话，这也不需要代表任何意义。”

“好吧，”多瑞安闷闷不乐地说，他歪了歪头，好让铁牛能抓到之前漏掉的地方，“说清楚就好。”

 

+++++

 

当这——这叫什么呢，随便吧——已经清楚无误地成了一件一而再、再而三发生的事之后，铁牛问了多瑞安的暗语。多瑞安知道这个概念，也曾涉猎类似的游戏，不过从没有深入到铁牛问他时那种小心谨慎的程度。

“我没有什么暗语，”多瑞安说。他考虑了片刻，窥探未知深渊的边缘。“我需要吗？”

“需要。”铁牛的回答没有犹豫，不容置疑。多瑞安觉得胃里有样灼热的东西蜷了起来。

“你觉得我不知道自己的极限在哪？”多瑞安问，挑衅地抬起了下巴。

铁牛只是浅浅地笑了笑，他温柔的表情可真是格格不入。“我觉得你喜欢假装自己没有极限。”

“噢， _非常_ 深刻，”多瑞安白了他一眼说。

但铁牛只是等着，期许地扬起了一根眉毛。多瑞安只想反抗他。

“你选一个吧，”多瑞安没好气地说。要是自己选的话，肯定逃不过铁牛的过度解读。

“ _Katoh_ ，”铁牛说。库纳利语，多瑞安没问它是什么意思，尽管他其实很想知道。

 

\---

 

多瑞安每天都更了解铁牛一点。

他了解到，铁牛喜欢讲下流话——非常非常肮脏的下流话——这倒并不新鲜。但他从来不讲贬损对方的下流话，这就有那么一点，新鲜了。说来有些难为情，多瑞安其实做好了准备，因为每当他选择与那些自称是支配者的人为伴，那些侮辱、威胁和嘲弄的话语或早或晚都会浮出水面。多瑞安曾容许那些远比铁牛弱小，也远不如他迷人的人一边操他一边用各式各样的言辞侮辱他。他也可以允许铁牛这样做，但决不能超出他能容忍的限度。铁牛问了他的暗语，这更让多瑞安确信了他认为自己已经知道的事。铁牛特别喜欢把多瑞安压在各种平面上，他们还有过一次关于 _征服_ 的对话，一切似乎都在照着预料中的路径行进。

所以多瑞安已经准备好面对终究会来的辱骂和嘲弄，只不过它们一直没有出现。直到有一次，他自己鼓起了勇气， _你喜欢看我这个样子，是不是？你想看我求你_ 。铁牛当即停了下来，还是在他抽插的正当间儿，这个彻头彻尾的混蛋，他看着多瑞安的眼睛说， _除非你也喜欢_ 。

好像就只有这么简单似的。好像只要知道他取悦了多瑞安，铁牛自己也就心满意足了。

事实上，铁牛那副特别硕大的身躯里连一根自私的骨头都没有。尽管开始时多瑞安满心恐惧，但他渐渐发现，相比他自己，铁牛才是更容易受到伤害的那一方。

这和多瑞安之前料想的完全不同。铁牛很——不。多瑞安不能允许自己用 _温柔_ 这个词。每次他们完事，多瑞安离开时身上总是带着一连几天都不消褪的淤青和疼痛，铁牛的房间险些被他们烧毁，天擎堡里至少有三张位于不同房间的床是被他们弄坏的。他们做的事情与温柔可不怎么沾边儿。铁牛当然也没把多瑞安当个玻璃人，他将他推向自己知道的每一个极限，以及另一些他自己也不知道的极限，直到他既不能动弹也说不出话来，甚至无法思考，只能去感觉，像一根裸露的神经，在啜泣的间隙奋力喘息，浑身颤抖到站不起来。

但无论铁牛做什么，他的动作总是谨慎而克制。多瑞安恍然明白，以那样的身材和力量，他必须时刻小心才能不打破他碰到的东西。多瑞安不知道这和自己有什么关系，他只是更想让铁牛碰他了。

 

\---

 

现在大家都知道他们俩的事儿了。多瑞安并不指望铁牛在几周之后还能保持低调，不过只要瓦瑞克别拿着那些写他俩风流事的手稿来找他就好。

“你生气，是因为你知道以前的爱人都比不上我，”铁牛坏笑着说。

“以造物主之名，那又有什么关系？”多瑞安没好气地问。他有点儿想用靴子去扔铁牛的头，不过那会让他穿衣服的进程倒退一步，而这个进程在过去的一小时里已经被打断两回了。

“关系可大了，”铁牛得意地说。他伸了伸懒腰，这个毫无必要的夸张动作生动地展现了所谓“波涛汹涌的肌肉”。多瑞安从来没有想过这种形容方式，更别提大声说出来了。铁牛扭了扭脖子，发出喀喀的响声，多瑞安听了直皱眉头。“你也没否认嘛。”

“我只是拒绝承认而已，”多瑞安不屑地说。他终于穿上了那只靴子，伸手去够另一只。

“因为我说中了，”铁牛坚持道。

“因为你说的太可笑了，”多瑞安回嘴道。第二只靴子也穿上了，他站起身来，终于穿戴整齐。瞧。他拽拽一边的衣袖，遮住一处绳子的勒痕，然后接着说，“尤其是你我都知道， _你_ 以后的爱人也都不会比得上 _我_ 。”

铁牛没有像他预期的那样笑起来，过了一会儿，他抬起头来看他的脸。他的表情有些惊惶。多瑞安糊涂了。不过重新回想刚才那番话后，他马上明白自己做了什么好事。

铁牛不过是在开玩笑，吹嘘自己强过多瑞安以往的床伴（而且也不是毫无根据）。多瑞安呢，却在无心之中让玩笑跨越了界限。 _你以后的爱人也都不会比得上我_ ，暗示他们会在未来的某时结束这段关系。这样的未来当然是存在的，他们不可能永远像在这样。这样的痴心妄想多瑞安一秒钟也没有过。但在此之前，他们谁都没提起过，现在多瑞安却让它变得过分真实。

“ _Fasta vass_ ，你的技巧高超无需我来确认吧，”多瑞安赶忙说。他想做出无所谓的样子，假装没有发现自己的失言，结果口气听起来却像是生气了，真是太棒了。他用手梳了梳凌乱的头发，回头看着铁牛。后者仍旧四肢摊开躺在床上，好像他除了成天躺在那里展示那一身汹涌的腱子肉以外就没有别的事好做了。

多瑞安叹了一口气，决定放弃下午原本的计划，反正原本的计划也不是那么有趣。

“不过如果你想证明一下，”他说，走到铁牛身边，“我想我也不会介意。”

铁牛露出微笑，太过会意、太过深情，让多瑞安不知所措。多瑞安从没见过如此宽容的人——他必须宽容，因为他是多瑞安的……他是那个定期和多瑞安上床的人。所以他配合着多瑞安，嘟哝着“我有几个想法”，抓住多瑞安的腰把他抱到自己腿上。

 

\---

 

有时候，多瑞安会无助地记起自己曾看着铁牛死去。

那时他们甚至还没有彼此认识，不能算认识，而且那已经是好几个月前的事了，属于另一条永远、永远不会发生的时间线。护符已被摧毁，阿莱克西厄斯成了审判庭的奴仆，可怜的菲里克斯也已经永远地死了。多瑞安阻止了那个未来成为现实，此前也从没有多想过自己被困在那里的几个小时里所发生的事。直到现在。

他仔细回想的可真是件蠢事。毫无意义。这对任何人都没有一点好处，可多瑞安就是没办法不想起来。 _我们来拖住他们_ ，铁牛当时说，因为就算全身血管被红晶利瑞砪污染，就算被囚禁折磨了整整一年，等待一直没有到来的救援，他还是想保护他们。

铁牛残破的身躯倒在地上，这是在护符逆转法术之前，多瑞安在那幅地狱图景中看到的最后一个画面，这个画面频繁地在他脑海浮现。这是一段可怕的记忆，而它甚至不是一段真正的记忆——你没法记住没有发生过的事——可每次一想起它，多瑞安就会产生那种最最糟糕的冲动。

例如在大半夜里爬起来跑出门去，全速 _飞奔_ ，径直穿过整个天擎堡，冲上城墙，钻进铁牛的房间。

就算是第二道裂口扯开天空也未必能吵醒那个蠢货，不过多瑞安来到他的床边，他当然会在第一时间醒来。

“出什么事了？”他问，仍然睡意朦胧，但还是挣扎着坐了起来。

“没事，”多瑞安说，一只手放在铁牛胸前把他按回床上。“继续睡吧。这是个梦。”

“是梦的话，你应该没穿衣服才对，”铁牛嘟哝道，但听话地躺下了。他在半空中盲目地摸索了一阵，终于抓住多瑞安的手，像急切的孩子一样拉扯，直到多瑞安也爬上床躺到他身边。两人将姿势调整舒服，铁牛满意地哼了一声，然后问道，“你还好吧？”

“我很好。只是有件事想确认，”多瑞安说。在这一片黑暗里，铁牛沉重的胳膊搭在他腰间，他感觉承认这么多还是可以的。“抱歉把你吵醒了。”

“我没醒，”铁牛困倦地说。“这是梦，记得不？”

“是啊，”多瑞安同意道。

 

 

完

 

**Author's Note:**

> **译注：**
> 
>  
> 
> [1] 原文是Dorian: I need you to take me seriously. Bull: Oh, I intend to take you, very seriously.
> 
> [2] 原文是Iron Bull和the Iron Bull。臣妾真的翻不出来……记得几个月之前我还吐槽过吗？当时说的就是这个……


End file.
